Kuroyasha
Introduction Kuroyasha is a young knight errant from the Kingdom of Dane. The young man grew up on the tales of chivalry and the stories of great heroes vanquishing great evils. Thought his youth Kuroyasha has fought for the honor of maidens to the vengeance of wrongly slain commoners. Kuroyasha has developed a reputation as a folk hero of the people. His greatest accomplishment was the slaying of a great demon that descended from space. This action granted him the attention of Universe 12 God of destruction and ended up with him being placed on the team. Appearance Kuroyasha wears a black magically enchanted T-shirt and a pair of black baggy cargo pants. He wears a pair of Blue black sneakers that are laced with black shoe strings. His hands are protected by black motorcycle gloves. His skin color is a common dark brown and his eyes as yellow as a lions. Most of the time he can be seen with a frown on his face, but every once in a while you can see him smirking. Personality Kuroyasha is a very moral person. He has a strong belief in right and wrong. Killing of the innocent is unacceptable. Stumping on the basic human rights of others is also unacceptable. Kuroyasha does not accept the standard social class standings in the world. This is the result of him being born in the nation of Dane. In Dane everyone is equal under the law. Nobles, Kings, and even commoners must follow the law. Society outside of Dane is more class base and as a result Kuroyasha stands out. Abilities and Powers Kuroyasha uses a traditional Dane fighting style called Magical Fist Formation. The style of fighting combines both magic and physical combat. The warriors of Dane train themselves rigorously every day inside of magical modified environments. The environments add different challenges to the warriors making the warriors of Dane very adaptable to different situations. As for the fighting itself it is very simple. Magic is used to strengthen muscles, skin, and bone. Magical rays can be shot out of different parts of the body as range attacks. Users of Magical Fist Formation have the ability to draw magical particles form objects around them in order to recharge there own supply of magic. Skilled users of Magical Fist Formation develop there own unique move that can not be taught. This move is the result of there own connections to there magic and the presence of Wild Magic. As a result this move is usually called a warriors Wild Card. Every user of Magical Fist Formation will eventually get one. Kuroyasha's wild card is called Roll. This ability came to being though Kuroyasha's love of table top games as a child. The ability is very simple. Kuroyasha can call upon the power of The Random Number Goddess. Using her grace he can summon up a twenty sided dice. The dice are rolled and depending on the number they land on Kuroyasha's actions can be enhanced or diminished. A 1 is complete failure, while a 20 is a instant success. Luck plays a important role in Kuroyasha life. Backstory Kuroyasha began his life as a commoner. He grew up in the town of Twosons and lived out his days as a farm boy. As a boy he would often read stories about glorious knights and righteous kings. These stories of wanderlust and adventure filled his imagination. Often Kuroyasha would play with other children as knights and villains. When it was time to go home Kuroyasha would take the adventures from the trees and place them onto the board. He and his brothers would spend countless hours playing board games and adventuring as knights of the realm. It was no surprise to anyone when Kuroyasha became a apprentice knight at the tender age of ten. He spent his youth training to be a full fledged knight of the realm while keeping his wanderlust for adventure. Eventually Kuroyasha did become a knight. A event that only took place after he developed his Wild Card. The memory was bitter sweet as before he received his Wild Card Kuroyasha saw evil. When he was still a apprentice knight Kuroyasha was taken to a neighboring country. His master, Master Yogan, wanted the young boy to see the true face of the world. While traveling thought Yodinhime Kuroyasha saw the evil of man. Prostitution, slavery, murder, and even jay walking. The experience scared Kuoryasha for life and as a result his Wild Card developed. Roll was Kuroyasha response to this messed up world. He made it his personal ambition to see the world clean of such evil. As a result he walks the land as a holy warrior, righting wrongs and setting a example for all to see. It is well known that Kuroyasha slew the Great Demon that threaten to destroy the world. However it is not known how he did such a feat. This feat was done due to the effects of his Wild Card. In his battle with the Great Demon the monster threw a gigantic blast at him. Kuroyasha rolled a perfect 20 and pushed the blast back up at the monster. The monster was forced to block the attack. This resulted in Kuroyasha shooting the beast with a blast of magical energy sending the creature flying into the sun. Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Universe 12